Sauvé par un ange
by Androma
Summary: Double drabble relatant des pensées de Peter envers une certaine Claire...
1. Chapter 1

**Sauvé par un ange.**

Auteur: Androma

Série: Heroes, saison 1, juste après que Claire ait ramené à la vie Peter.

Résumé: Les pensées de Peter envers Claire.

Genre: Pensées

Rating: tout public

Disclaimer: bien que j'aurais très bien pu avoir une idée aussi bizarre, non, malheureusement, Heroes ne m'appartient pas, de même que les personnages de Claire et Peter.

Note: Première fic Heroes, mais idée qui me trotait dans la tête depuis le début de la série, ou presque, et qui s'est affinée avec le temps!

J'adore ce couple Peter/Claire, c'est plus fort que moi! donc voilà...

(d'autres mini fics prévues sur ce couple) Double drabble, donc 200 mots ;)

J'ouvre les yeux. Son visage. Son beau visage d'ange. Sa chevelure dorée. Je ne vois pas me mère. Je ne vois pas Nathan. Je ne vois qu'elle. Elle m'a sauvé. Quand tout le monde me croyait mort, quand j'aurais été mort sans miracle, elle a su quoi faire. Elle m'a enlevé ce morceau de verre qui m'empêchait de vivre. Elle me dit qu'on est quitte. Peut-être bien... mais je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier. Elle, son sourire, ses yeux pétillants...

Elle appelle Nathan « papa ». Papa? Ça signifie que... non c'est impossible. Elle ne peut pas être sa fille! C'est impossible...

Maman confirme. Alors c'est vrai. C'est sa fille. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle est ma nièce. Ma nièce! Mais alors... rien ne pourra jamais se passer entre nous. Malgré cette admiration mutuelle, cette recherche de l'autre, cette envie réciproque... nous devrons prendre nos distances. Ah Nathan, pourquoi es-tu donc son père! Elle qui est si belle, vive d'esprit... non Peter, reprends-toi, c'est ta nièce voyons! Imagine aux réunions de famille... « voici ma nièce, qui est aussi ma fiancée ». Non mais ça va pas, tu perds la tête mon vieux. Sauve la Cheer leader. Si on m'avait dit! Ah Claire...


	2. Merci d'être là

Une suite très courte également, écrite en quelques minutes après avoir revisionné la saison 1 d'Heroes. J'ai encore quelques idées qui me trottent dans la tête pour Claire et Peter! J'adore toujours autant ce couple. Vivement la saison 2! Comme vous vous rendrez vite compte, cette série de fics sont en fait de courts instants, pensées ou actions très brêves que l'on peut intercaller dans la série sans en modifier le cours. Enjoy ;)

Passage se situant entre le chapitre 21 « l'enfant prodigue » et la fin de la saison 1, en clair, après que Peter ait acquis les pouvoirs de Ted Sprague, quand il se retrouve seul avec Claire dans les rues de New York après que Ted ait été arrêté par le FBI par la dénonciation de Gabriel

Claire et Peter couraient, toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite. Peter maintenant ferme le bras de Claire, afin de la garder invisible aux yeux de tous. Pour lui, c'était vital que de l'éloigner du danger, quel qu'il soit. Et pour l'instant, le danger était cet agent du FBI qui les croyait terroristes.

Sentant que leur rythme diminuait, Peter prit l'initiative de tourner dans une petite ruelle déserte, perpenduculaire à l'avenue bondée de foule.

Ils s'enfoncèrent le plus loin possible dans ce cul-de-sac lugubre, puis Peter lâcha enfin la main de Claire, et tous deux redevinrent enfin visibles, et à bout de souffle.

Peter s'appuya paume contre le mur du bâtiment, afin d'essayer de reprendre son souffle. Claire, elle, reprenait plus vite, aux vues de ses nombreux entraînements au lycée. En quelques instants, elle n'avait plus aucune séquelle de leur course, et elle se releva, observant au loin le passage dans l'avenue. Elle semblait pensive, ce qui inquiéta Peter, habitué à ce qu'elle lui dise ce qui n'allait pas. Il se releva malgré une respiration encore quelque peu hésitante, et s'approcha d'elle. Elle se retourna vers lui, les yeux pleins de larmes, implorant quelque chose de sa part.

Peter ne voulait qu'une chose: la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Pourtant, il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il était son oncle, après tout! Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être difficile d'être près d'elle sans pouvoir la toucher! Il se retourna vivement, rageant contre leur condition. Il fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner... tout le touchait plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Il en arriva presque à détester Nathan, durant un instant, pour être le père de celle qu'il appréciait tant...

Les émotions se mêlaient en Peter, entre attirance et colère, amour et haine... tout s'ébranlait en lui, trop de poids sur ses épaules. Comment pouvait-il faire face à la fois à Sylar et à ses propres sentiments? Comment sauver New-York et le monde s'il ne pouvait se sauver lui-même?

A mesure que la colère montait en lui, ses mains s'embrasaient d'autant plus, et Peter sentait qu'il ne pourrait se contenir longtemps. Il se retourna vers Claire, et lui cria:

« Claire! Tiens ta promesse! »

Claire posa la main sur son sac, qui contenait le revolver que lui avait confié Peter. Comment pourrait-elle le tuer? C'était trop lui demander! Elle n'en était pas capable. Claire posa finalement son sac à main par terre, et s'approcha tout doucement de Peter, les mains en avant, l'air totalement terrifiée.

« Non Claire! Eloigne toi! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais. »

Pourtant, les yeux de Claire étaient remplis de larmes. Elle continua néanmoins de s'approcher de Peter, qui s'embrasait de plus en plus. Son visage même commençait à scintiller. Au contraire, les mains de Claire, toujours en avant, commançaient à rougir, sa peau à se flétrir. Elle atteignit enfin Peter, et lui prit les mains, ignorant la douleur lancinante qui s'emparait de ses avant-bras.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, malgré la volonté de Peter d'éviter ceux de Claire afin d'empêcher l'impardonnable de se produire.

Ils restèrent ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, plusieurs instants durant. Enfin, l'état de Peter sembla se calmer, et il cessa peu à peu d'irradier les environs. Il prit finalement Claire dans ses bras, des larmes plein les yeux, lui chuchottant:

« Merci d'être là. »


End file.
